A Swordsman Moaning
by AllBlueChaser
Summary: Zoro is toughing it out again but Sanji doesn't let it go that easily this time. A little bit of nothing written for the OPfanforall that required Zoro moan not from the obvious sex or food. Nakamaship.


Zoro might have been feeling a little stiff...but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle and definitely not something worth bothering Chopper for. It was embarrassing that he felt anything out of sorts at all. The marines hadn't been a challenge and the water he had fallen in was barely icy.

The swordsman just laid shirtless on the Sunnys grassy deck, letting the sun and nap hopefully to come do it's healing magic.

The shadow fell across him and he could feel the cooks presence. He decided to wait it out and see what the curlicue love idiot could possibly want with him at this time of day.

"Oi." Zoro opened an eye tentatively. "No really look at me asshole."

The swordsman began to growl as he turned his neck to the cook when he heard a muscle in his neck crackle in a strange noise and he took an intake of breath a soft sting of pain whizzed through the area and was gone.

The cook sighed as if that had been what he was expecting.

"Fucking A, you don't know how to take care of yourself unless it involves lifting a heavy weight huh? Turn the fuck over."

"What's the problem, love cook?" He really wasn't in the mood to move until he knew what that noise and pain he just had in his neck was.

"You're my fucking problem, idiot! I expect you to be on your game at any given moment and you're obviously not." Sanji nudged a bare foot under Zoros ass and rolled him in one firm kick.

"HEY!"

"If you keep your damn mouth shut, I'll fix it this once." And with that the cook stepped up, placing a clean foot on either side of the swordsmans spine and bordering each shoulder blade.

Zoro grunted in protest and slight pain as his back took the chefs weight.

The cook waited, doing nothing until his victim took a breath.

The breath in question surprised the swordsman...exhaling with the cook on his shoulders, his body relaxed deeper into the grass and accepted the pressure of the weight. It even felt a little good.

Then Sanji began to move...and it was beyond good. Beyond fantastic.

He felt as the chef planted his heal into each knot and pain he hadn't known had existed and worked each into a warm light buzz of pleasure. Strong firm toes found the grain of each muscle in his neck and gently urged them to sing back in perfect pitch and working order, sending tingles of unexpected pleasure down his spine.

"Ohhhhhhh yeah...." Slipped from his mouth before he could stop it in a loud and guttural moan of pleasure. He realized a second later that he had been moaning the entire time already and it was only the volume of this latest one that called his attention to it.

Sanji clicked his tongue and pressed his right foot against Zoros face, planting it to the deck with a thud.

"I said, 'if you can keep your mouth shut' didn't I? It's fine if you enjoy it and moan a little, but I don't want anyone thinking we're fucking over here." Sanji reddened a bit but the glare was serious.

Zoro raised an eyebrow, nodded, and kept his sudden thoughts on what the cook might be like in bed to himself. The strategy worked and Sanji continued a moment later, releasing the position and stroking the neck a little to repair any damage he may have inflicted.

The feet worked out the base of his spine above his pelvis and Zoro muffled the moan that started to escape his lips again.

Sanjis hands were on his shoulders now and yet the feet still on his waist, and in a moment he chose to exhale the cook pushed out...stretching everything in a luxurious push/pull.

Zoro heard another loud groan come from somewhere and hoped it wasn't from him. All he knew he was panting...and maybe drooling a little if he was completely honest.

The cook had disappeared somewhere.

Chopper was there now though.

"You okay Zoro? You should wear sunscreen if you are going to sleep in the sun."

"Yeah Chopper, I'm good thanks."

He stood up in a stretch...and realized the extent to which that was true.

He felt fantastic and more than ready for the next fight.

Zoro smiled to himself and headed to the galley...knowing that was the best place to find one.


End file.
